When She Says Baby
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: Song fic to the Jason Aldean song of the same title. Charlie has a rough day at work, but Hermione makes it all better when she calls him baby. Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley. HG/CW Very, very, very mild lemons.


"_**When She Says Baby," is a song by Jason Aldean. His lyrics are in BOLD. The characters in this fic were created by JK Rowling. Both the song and the characters belong to those who own the copyrights. No infringement is intended and no money is being made off of this fic, what so ever. **_

**Some days it's tough just gettin' up  
Throwin' on these boots and makin' that climb  
Some days I'd rather be a no-show lay-low  
Before I go outta my mind.  
**

The alarm spell sounded and the dragon tamer groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was dislodge himself from the arms of the beautiful bushy haired witch that was wrapped around him, and head out into the whipping, blowing snow, to check on an angry nesting mama dragon. He grabbed his wand a shot a spell at the alarm, shutting it off and laying his head back down on the pillow. Maybe he'd just sleep in this morning. The dragoness could wait a few hours.

**But when she says baby,  
Oh no matter what comes ain't goin' nowhere she runs her fingers through my hair and saves me.  
Yeah that look in her eyes got me comin' alive and drivin' me a good kinda crazy  
When she says baby.  
Oh when she says baby.  
**

"Mmmm, Charlie baby, you've got to get up for work. I heard the spell," Hermione mumbled.

"I know love, but I just want to stay here in your arms," Charlie said as he pressed his face into the mass of curls to kiss his wife on the head.

Hermione lifted her head and slipped her arms around her husband's neck, carding her fingers through his sleep tousled hair. She looked hungrily at her husband. "You must need a little help getting started his morning baby," she said, and before he had the chance to respond, she pressed her body against his and began kissing him.

**Some nights I come home fightin' mad  
Feel like runnin' my fist through the wall.  
Is it even worth it what I'm fightin' for anymore feelin'  
Torn all the hell with it all.  
**

What a day it had been. He should have just stayed in bed that morning. Even with warming spells and shield charms, his face was wind burned and he was freezing. Mother Nature had no mercy and neither did the dragonness that he had climbed the face of that mountain to check on today. The back of his jacket was singed and he was sure his hair was fried from the intense heat, of the dragoness' fireball. He'd already checked on the egg, which was just starting to pip, and was quietly making his way away from the nest when she showed up out of no where and hurled a ball of fire toward him in a fury only a mother could understand.

**But when she's says baby,  
Oh no matter what comes ain't goin' nowhere she runs her fingers through my hair and saves me.  
Yeah that look in her eyes got me comin' alive and drivin' me a good kinda crazy  
When she says baby  
**

"Welcome home baby," Hermione called as Charlie entered their little cottage. God how he loved to hear her call out to him.

Charlie followed his wife's voice to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She turned in his arms and kissed him. "You look like you've had a rough day." Hermione's voice was full of love, understanding and kindness and it soaked into his very soul, soothing some of the anger and frustration from his day. Her eyes showed a compassion that made Charlie love her even more, every time he looked into their beautiful brown depths.

**Everything gonna be alright.  
Just lay down by my side.  
Let me love you through this life.  
**

The red headed dragon tamer took his wife's hand and led her to the bedroom without speaking. He untied her apron and tossed it to the floor, moving on to her clothes and then his own. Laying her down on the bed, he made love to his wife, turning all his anger, frustration and pain from the day, into passion and love for the woman beneath him**. **

**Yeah she's the perfect shot of faith.  
When every bit of mine is gone.  
Somethin' I can believe in a best friend  
A heaven sent love to lean on.  
**

Later, the couple lay in bed, dinner forgotten,Charlie's strong arms wrapped around Hermione as if he was protecting her from anything bad in the world.

"I love you," he whispered into the mass of curls that blocked his view of most of the room.

"And I love you," his wife replied.

He didn't understand how he'd gotten so lucky, and he probably never would. The fates had seen fit to grace him with a beautiful, patient witch who could put up with anything he threw at her, and then some, who was his absolute best friend in the world, and she loved him so he wasn't going to question it.

**But when she says baby,  
Oh no matter what comes ain't goin' nowhere she runs her fingers through my hair and saves me.  
Yeah that look in her eyes got me comin' alive and drivin' me a good kinda crazy  
When she says baby.  
Oh when she says baby.  
Yeah that look in her eyes got me comin' alive and drivin' me a good kinda crazy. **


End file.
